memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Carter Winston (impostor) Carter Winston was the alias assumed by a Vendorian as part of a subterfuge plot. Prior to assuming this false identity, this Vendorian tended to the real Carter Winston after his trading vessel crash landed on the planet Vendor, until Winston's death almost a year later in 2265. In 2269, this Vendorian began working for the Romulans, in the guise of Carter Winston. As part of the ruse, the impostor set Winston's craft adrift near the Romulan Neutral Zone, where it was eventually discovered by the USS Enterprise. After successfully convincing the crew he was Winston by producing the Human's identity tape and undergoing an examination by Doctor McCoy, he "reunited" with Winston's fiancée, Anne Nored, telling her that he'd changed and couldn't ever marry her. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Okay, not sure if this is biased/arrogant of me, but I think this article has come a long way (thanks in part to Defiant as well) from a short article with little info to about as much as there is on the subject. --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Is there anything offhand that needs further adjusting? *While I would've liked to see a background section included, as nowadays that is almost an implicit prerequisite for an article to become featured, I guess that in this case little to no such information is available. However what at the very least should be added is information on who wrote the episode, and have the voice actor reiterated separately in the BG-section...otherwise the article is fine IMO, so I Support the nomination--Sennim (talk) 19:12, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I believe if chosen as a featured article, it would be the first "people" article with information solely taken from the animated series as well, given that few characters existing only in that series were fleshed out to this extent. --LauraCC (talk) 19:18, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :This would not be the first TAS people article, since we have M'Ress. Also, the blurb is too short, it should at least be as long as the picture is tall, if not a little longer, since blurbs are used in the full width portals. - 00:15, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Why didn't I see that? Thanks. Well, it's the first non-regular character TAS people article anyway. :) I also made some changes to the article that I didn't realize I could before. --LauraCC (talk) 16:21, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Oppose. I am not convinced calling this article "considered to be examples of Memory Alpha's best work". Tom (talk) 17:02, April 14, 2016 (UTC) How could I further fix it? --LauraCC (talk) 15:43, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Because my comment above seems to be "nebulous" and I honestly don't have any idea how to improve this article further I withdraw my vote and prefer not to vote on this matter. Tom (talk) 18:21, May 4, 2016 (UTC) The Counter-Clock Incident (episode) The Counter-Clock Incident was the series finale and last episode of the second season of Star Trek: The Animated Series. "Captain's Log, Stardate 6770.3. The Enterprise is on course for the planet Babel, where ambassadors of all Federation planets are waiting to honor the Enterprise's distinguished passenger Commodore Robert April, first captain of the USS Enterprise, and for the past twenty years, Federation Ambassador-at-Large. Now 75 years old, Commodore April has reached mandatory retirement age." April and his wife, Sarah, Enterprise’s former CMO, are commiserating with Kirk and McCoy when Spock informs them that they are coming within range of the Beta Niobe supernova. Upon detecting a single occupant spacecraft that is about to plunge into the supernova, they attempt a rescue that leads to them being sucked into an opposite universe to their own, where even time runs backwards. The crew attempts to return home before they de-age out of existence. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Very comprehensive episode summary and background section. --LauraCC (talk) 19:01, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Nominations with objections